1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resin compositions containing graft copolymers, and more particularly relates to impact modified resin compositions containing bi-lobed graft copolymers and process for the making thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Core-shell graft copolymers derived from styrene and acrylonitrile grafted onto polybutadiene rubber are known; core-shell polymers having a rigid core and a rubbery acrylic shell are known, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,679; and use of core-shell graft copolymers in resin compositions to impact modify rigid copolymers derived from styrene and acrylonitrile resin is known. Large rubber particle sizes are desired to form low gloss resin compositions and to impart good impact properties in resin compositions, but formation of large particle sizes by conventional processes typically requires long polymerization times.